This Is How An Angel Cries
by ang3l004
Summary: Angel, not your ordinary girl. Every man wanted her, but one man dared to love her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

To understand where I am today and who I am today, you must understand where it is that I have been. And the only way to understand my life is to know the people who were in it and the people who have made me, well, me.

I once had a family, a mother, who loved me unconditionally and always did her best to protect me from that man that I called papa. My papa was a man who got angry quickly and attacked anyone who was in his path, sometimes that was me, but most of the time my mama would step in and takes the beating for me. There were never any reasons for his beatings, but it always my fault, my fault that he was drunk, that there was no food, which he couldn't afford and the life he wanted. When he was away my mama would tell me it wasn't, that he was a grumpy fool, she taught me how to read, I loved reading, I always felt I was on an adventure when I read, somewhere where my papa couldn't hurt us.

That quickly changed. My papa was laid off from his job, went to Duke's Saloon and came home to find me reading with my mama. Well, I can not even begin to describe, how his chocolate brown eyes turned black with rage, veins popping out from his face and arms from the anger he possessed. "TEACHING THIS UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF TRASH? WHAT WILL THAT EVER BE GOOD FOR? SPENDING MONEY ON POINTLESS SHIT!" He screamed at us, my mama always warned me to hide when he got like this. I ran to my room, grabbed my only friend, my teddy bear, Mr. Hugs. I squeezed tightly as I heard my mother screaming for him to stop and leave her be. I peeked around our little apartment hallway corner and say my mama lying there, I ran towards crying for her to wake up. That's when he started to beat me again, as soon as I could wiggle free I ran for the door clutching my bear tightly.

I ran away as fast as I could until... BUMP! Stupid Brooklyn, always have someone in the streets. "Where da ya tink ya goin' so fast?" the boy asked me. All I did was stare at him, he was roughly my age, looked real dirty and had a bunch newspapers. I noticed his intense blue eyes, they almost scared me, and then he noticed my bruises. "Whoah, wha happened to ya?" he asked me again, I only reply with "Papa was angry and my mama couldn't fight back anymore." The boy grabbed my hand and led me to the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House. I will never forget that place; it felt warm and comforting almost. An older man walked down the stairs and took my good look at my physical state and immediately when to call the police.

The police went to my apartment and had told me that my papa was dead, they never told me how but I knew it was true. I had waited all day at the Lodging House for someone to come get me. Finally, a man came, said he was my uncle, Duke, and that we was going to take care of me, he picked me up and threw Mr. Hugs on the ground I cried desperately for him but my "uncle" Duke said I wouldn't need it. The blue eyed boy stared at me as I went away with him.

That is the only memory of how I got here and why, the last day of ever being a 6 year old kid, or a kid ever again.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I now know who that man was. My Papa had owed Mr. Duke some money for the saloon tab, and I was the payment.

It has been 10 years since my parents have died and it has been 3 years that I started my career here at Duke's. This is never a place I never imagined myself, constantly fighting with the other girls, because of customers, because of Duke, and mostly because I was the youngest, and they didn't call me Angel or Angel Face for a reason, although I never saw why. Every night while I get ready for this job I don't see their Angel, I see a broken and beat girl who refuses to show her pain. I guarded myself and my emotions well, emotions get in the way of what needs to be done. As I get Ms. Holly, our help tie my corset super tight and start with my hair and make up. "Ah, Angel, and one day you will see yourself as these men do. With deep green eyes and long curly brown-red hair like yours, you'll be a knock out". Ms. Holly told me. I simply smile, as I play with my hair to make it fall on my face the way these men like.

These men, what to say about these men. These are the type of men, who are rough and ugly, the kind like my papa and Duke. They want what they want and when they want it. However I would have never thought that tonight would be a different night. "Oh don't worry Angel, no matter how many you have tonight, Duke always comes for you" Viper, says. Viper, she definitely belongs here. With all her show make up and outfits. She always looked mean, with straight black hair and almost black eyes. I must say she definitely loved her job and hated when people got in her way. But she was right Duke always come to me, ever since I was first brought here, he had prepared me for this life. I hated Viper for her snide comments. But I would always keep to myself; these girls never wanted me here.

The bar was busy, there were tons of new faces in at the bar and poker tables. There were men and boys everywhere, drinks being clanked together in a cheers, tons of smoke floating around the air making it look darker than it was, lots of laughing and screaming, even some playful touching, but that comes with the territory. As I continue to make my rounds and give my sly smile to the right kinds of customers I sense that someone has being staring. As I turn around to look through the smokey air I see, a pair of harsh blue eyes glaring at me almost as if he's trying to figure it out. "Heya Angel, wha do ya say for tanight doll", Charlie says as he flashes two dollars in my face. I lead upstairs and turn my back on that blue eyed boy.

Once Charlie, that plump thing of a man was done with me, I make my way back downstairs to see if he's still there. He is, and he's wearing a dark navy blue shirt with red suspenders. He was skinny, but seemed muscular at the same time. He seemed very intense, not just because he was playing poker but just his attitude, I won't even lie it made me kind of breathless. "ANGEL! Get back to work!" yelled the barkeeper Mr. Berry, he was nice man enough, always looking out for the girls that worked. Mr. Berry is a stocky man with a gentle smile, although the huge beer belly is a huge turnoff.

As I walk around the loud but dark smoky aired room, I notice that my best customer, Shane O'Reily. He's your typical good looking Irish boy, however don't let the blonde hair, green eyed boy with freckles fool you. He's very muscular; ooh man is he muscular and tends to be a heavy drinker. Don't let those green eyes trick you that are one of the most dangerous set of eyes I have ever looked in too. They don't call him Knuckles for nothing.

As I walk over to Shane, I start my little "angelic act" as the other girls call. I look at him through the corner of my eyes, brushing my hair out of my face. I notice him smiling and walking towards me, he holds up four dollars. Wow that's a lot of money for me. I look deep into those green eyes, bit my lip playfully and take him upstairs. This is how it all started.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

My one rule when I am with a guy, never let them kiss you, like really kiss you, that's how you get attached. And in my business you would be ruined if you got attached.

As we enter my room, Shane has already started caressing my neck and back, kissing right in between my shoulder blades, as his hands are feeling every inch of my body, from my thigh to my to stomach, from there to my breasts and then finally my neck. I never remember how rough some of my customers are, I have a technique to block out what I'm actually doing in real life. As Shane undoes my corset, I close my eyes and am haunted by his touch; the chill will never go away. Finally we are naked, and Shane is on top of me, thrusting harder and deeper until I can no longer ignore the pain. I scream out in pain and surprise, he's being more rough than usual. I scream again, the pain is too much to bear; he covers my face with his hand. I bite his handing unable to breathe. Shane gets up and walks across the room, I'm hoping he'll leave, he picks up his belt and starts whipping my body, arms, legs back what every hits. I keep screaming unable to move as the leather rips open my skin every time, bleeding helplessly. The more I scream and I call for help, the more he hits me back, my head is becoming dizzy and no longer can keep my eyes open, all I know is he is beating me and screaming. This is the moment I hope I die.

_**Spots Point of View**_

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY SLUT! YOU THINK YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS! I PAID YOU!"

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

_That was all I needed to here, I saw her leave, with Knuckles of all people, why would I let that happen_. I said to myself. I ran with my newsies up the stairs following the screams. Standing outside the door I clench my fists, kick down the door and all I see is blood everywhere, that girl is just laying on the ground barely moving and Knuckles standing over here hands full of blood and a belt in his hand. He looked as if he was about to explode, his face was all red and veins looked as if they were about to pop out.

"Step away from da goil," I say calmly, but with authority. Knuckles slowly turns around and faces me like he's about to attack. He lunges at me and leap towards him, throwing him to the ground. I hit him across the face, and I hit again and again with such ferocity I can not even describe. Suddenly some drags me off of him, I scream, "if you evah touch her again, I'se swear you will regret it!"

I walk over to the girl pick her and wrap her in a blanket, me and the boys start walking out of Duke's. The whole place is silent. No one tries to stop us, or even say anything to us for that matter. As I walk her to my home, the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House. Her whole body is shaking and covered in blood. I look down at her and just shake my head.

When I walk in the lodging house, I noticed all the boys staring at me. I kick open the door to my private bedroom and lay her down on the bed, and I just stare at the mess that was her life. 

But what I didn't notice was pair of the blackest eyes this world has seen. There she was, watching me walk out, with the most devilish smirk across her painted face. I would have never thought she would be the cause of all these problems.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do NOT own newsies, anything you don't recongise belongs to me :)

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been liking my story and reviewing! you're all amazing!

**Chapter 3 (Regular POV)**

My whole body ached with pain, I could barely move. I try to open my eyes but I can't not completely anyway. It isn't like I can see anyhow; the room is dark, and all I hear are faint whispers between two people and the water running. I hear the footsteps coming towards and suddenly a loud sigh. After that I can't remember I fall back asleep.

I start to open my eyes my whole body is in pain, but at least this time my eyes were open. I take in everything around. This isn't my room, that's not my dresser or my bed, this isn't even my clothes….WHERE AM I? I screamed in my head.

"Oh good youse awake" the boy said to me. "Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked him, trying not to sound scared.

"Youse at the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House, youse been sleepin' for tree days alweady." He explained, "your clothes was covered in blood, so I gave you some extras, you shoah took a beatin that night."

I try to remember what he was talking about; the last thing that I remember was walking upstairs with Shane. The boy walks over to me, and tries to put his hand on my head, I start screaming, "DON'T TOUCHME! GET AWAY!"

The slowly starts to walk away without turning his back to me, the door to the room opens and another boy, not very tall but with sandy brown hair, brown pants and checkered shirt comes in, his suspenders are hanging off his pants and his shirt is slightly unbuttoned, revealing his skinny but muscular chest. But none of that matters it is eyes, that catch my attention, those chill to bone, send shivers down my spine, intense grey blue eyes.

"Out," was all he said, and that's all it took. He walked slowly and surely towards me. "You're not goo-going to h-h-h-hurt me are you?" I manage to stammer out. All he does is shakes his head, I eye him inventively, watching every move he makes, as if he too will make me cry out in pain. "Well I don't like being touched, so I would appreciate it if you just leave me be… please." I tell him, trying my absolute hardest not to sound scared of this boy.

He walks closer to my bed, looks me up and down and says, "Your bandages dey need ta be changed", as he reaches towards me, I swat his hand away. "I told you don't touch me, I may be small, I may be hurt but I am stronger than you think I am." I say with the most assertiveness I have in me.

"Raven," he calls out the door. A young boy with black hair and black eyes comes running in. "Yeah, Spot" Raven says. Spot, the blue eyed boy his name is Spot. "Run ta Manhattan, and tell Race ta send Chance ovah here, we needs her help wit something." The called Raven nodded his head and ran out of the room. Spot turns around and looks at me, "You should get some sleep, try not to move, oddah wise the cuts will re open." Spot shuts the door and wakes out.

Every so often Spot will come in and bring me some food and water, and also to make sure I am still alive. After the morning, I hear footsteps coming towards this room, its Spot along with some girl, she is about my height, with long straight black hair light skin and big brown eyes, she walks over to me smiling, Spot looks at us and leaves.

"Heya, I'se is Chance, Spot wanted me ta come ovah and take care of youse." She tells me. I simply nod, not knowing what to say to her. "Wow these cuts shoah are bad, I'se surprised youse didn't die or nothing from it, you used to getting beat or what?" she asks me. I do not say anything to this girl, all my life I had to fight with the other girls at Duke's; no one is to be trusted.

Chance talked to me all day while she cleaned my cuts, made sure I had eaten and iced my bruises, I just laid there and listened. She talked to me about everything, how she wound up at the Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan, and how she met the love of her life Racetrack Higgins. I wanted to laugh love, love is just game it doesn't get anyone anywhere, just look at my mama, she died for love. I just fall asleep listening to her.

After a few hours of napping, I hear Spot come through the door, "Shhh, she's sleepin," says Chance. Spot nods and gives her a hug, "Thanks, Chance for coming here, and helpin her out." Chance just smiles and walks away.

As Spot walks out the door he turns and looks at me and says, "I think youse going ta be okay Angel." And just like he walks out the door and leaves me to succumb to the darkness and pain.


	5. Chapter Four

Diclaimer: I DO NOT own newsies, everything that you don't recognize is mine

A/N: sorry for the delay... school gets in the way of everything fun! Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter Four**

It has been 4 days since I have been brought to the Brooklyn Newsboy's Lodging House. I am starting to feel a lot better, Chance has come by almost everyday to make sure I am eating and doing well. I won't admit it to anyone, but I kind of like having her around. One afternoon, when Chance had left, I decided it would be nice to walk about, my bruises were fading and my cuts have healed, and the pain had become bearable. So I got up and I and decided to it was time to leave this bedroom.

At first I snooped through this room, there wasn't much a dirty broken mirror, a chest with some boy's clothes, and some girls too. _Hmmm I guess they went out and got me clothes, or Chance had brought them. _I thought to myself. As I open the door to my left I see a private bathroom, it wasn't anything special, but it was private being the only girl here.

As I walk out of the bedroom into the main room, I see rows of bunk beds, at least 40 of them. Down the hall from that is the main washroom, and also I'm its guessing a common room, which is full of beer bottles and poker chips. I shake my head in disgust, boys are so messy. Down the stairs are a main office and a kitchen. It looks ancient and probably hasn't been used in years. The whole house looked dusty and grimy.

"Well look whos finally up and walkin'", Spot said. He was staring at me intensely, people have said his blues can kill a man, but with me, it was like he was looking into my soul, trying to find my secrets. Spot started to walk towards, for every step he took forward I took two back. I never took my eyes off of him. He wasn't very tall, he was very skinny but I could tell he is very muscular.

"Look, Ise know youse is scared, but youse don't need ta be afraid of us, wese only wanna help ya out." He told me. I simply nodded, after living the life I had you don't always trust people. "That's funny," I said, "that's exactly what he said to me, when he first found me."

I walked back into my bedroom, knowing that he was following me. I shut the door not even looking back, my back was to the door and my eyes were shut. My whole life I had never trusted men, not since my father had beaten my mother, not since Duke had come into my bed and forced me to take others in my bed, why should I trust this boy.

I stand still by the door, holding back the tears; I haven't cried in years, I wasn't going to start now. I remember those piercing blues stare at me, there was something different about that look, no boy has ever looked at me like that. I hear his footsteps slowly walk away and a heavy sigh.

As I lay awake in this small bed, I can hear all the boys come in; talking about their days like it was one grand adventure. I hear them every night, laughing and joking with each other, I don't remember the last time I laughed and meant it. I wanted to go outside and join, but how many of them have been my customer? What if it turns out like with Shane? I can't afford to take the risks yet. I had decided that it was safer in this room.

It wasn't long before all the noises had gone away. Being someone who is normally up all night, I couldn't sleep. So much had been going through my head the last couple days. I had decided to open my window and sit upon the fire escape. The city is always busy, but at night with the cool breeze, the city always felt at ease.

I have lived my whole life in Brooklyn; never have I been scared of the night, it what happens during the day, right in front of your eyes that terrifies me. The common emotions and the feelings that are felt. I knew immediately I would have to leave here.

I know that if I don't return to Duke soon, he will be angry and he will find me. I start to gather whatever these boys have brought for me. I open the chest and start to take all the female clothes I can find, but once I remove the skirts, there it is. I close my eyes to the last time I had seen this ratty old teddy bear, and the security I felt, I almost felt like crying, I haven't cried since the last time I has Mr. Hugs with me. It was at that moment I realized I had been here before. As I shake my head from that thought and turn around, I notice those blue eyes staring at me.

"So dat's it, youse just gonna leave like dat?" Spot asks. He doesn't take his eyes off me, when he talks, there is something incredible about his demeanour has he steps closer to me. I simply nod and say, "It isn't safe." I turn my back on him and continue to pack my belongings, setting aside Mr. Hugs, that teddy bear isn't apart of my life anymore. Spot slowly starts making his way closer to me; the closer he gets to him the more I shiver.

There is something different about this boy, different from all the other boys and men I have met in my line of work. Spot Conlon, demands respect from people, and gives the air of arrogance and intelligence to those around him. His presence is memorizing, he as a way of looking deep inside you to play on your biggest fears. "Youse tink its safer out dere? Were youse were?" he asks me. I nod and respond in a whisper, " you don't know what he is like, he'll come for me and it wont matter who he hurts in the way, its just better if I go". Spot doesn't say anything to me, just stares at me looking for my secrets. Finally he says to me, "That ain't the place for youse, no one dere cares about ya", "You do?" I shoot back at him. "yeah", he says, "not just me we all do." As he starts to walk away, through the door I just watch him, not saying a word. It has been a long time since someone has cared for me. I decided that I will stay a little longer, but I promise I will not get attached to anyone, that would be my downfall.

That night was the first time in years, which I was able to get a peaceful sleep. For some reason I was not haunted by memories past and felt at ease. Maybe this is the place that I will be safe, maybe I will be able to call this place home. I knew I wouldn't get my hopes up, as long as Duke is still out there, I will never be safe. I know he doesn't like what belongs to him to be taken. I have seen the consequences once when I was little, one of the girls tried to run away, now all she does is play the piano for the customers, her legs never recovered. I shuddered as I wondered what he would do to me or even all these boys.


End file.
